


《“Albertine”》

by raojia



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Crossdressing, Dress Up, M/M, Possession, Possessive Behavior
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 02:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17716457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raojia/pseuds/raojia
Summary: Notwithstanding Tim’s well-behaved apparent, he is a truly devil inside. Not to speak of Dick as an example of walking dick jokes. Hints, metaphors, flirts, from an eye contact to a tiny move, Tim has thousands of ways to make Damian flush up to his ears.





	《“Albertine”》

**Author's Note:**

> 1.一个诡异到难以形容的故事  
> 2.含有女装要素以及一定非自愿性行为  
> 3.我流OOC，慎

“实在抱歉，但我真的已经跟别人有约了……”Tim十分为难的挤出来一个假笑，第三千八百次疯狂的诅咒起自己的假胸——它们似乎又往下掉了——然后再把注意力重新移回面前男人的脸上……

要不要这么饥不择食？！

“可是小姐，我注意到您已经有半小时了，而您的那位隐形搭档可一直都没出现……像这样放一位美丽女士独自伤神的行为可不够绅士。”男人微笑着，十分’委婉’的建议着面前的搭讪目标换个对象。

Tim觉得自己的脸快笑僵了。

他转了转眼珠，开始不着痕迹的让自己和那男人之间的社交距离由私人过度到礼貌，他一边符合着那些毫无意义的交谈，一边在脑海里重新勾勒这次潜入任务的大体框架，隐秘行动，暗中观察，掌握证据之后要不着痕迹的撤离，而他现在的身份是一位珠宝富商的小女儿，而假名则是——

“Albertine，”另一道男声自Tim身后传来，听上去低沉有力，而更关键的则是令人熟悉，Tim在心里狠狠的翻了道白眼，搞不清这状况到底是在变好还是在变坏，紧接着他就感到来人自然的将手搭上了自己的肩，“你为什么还在这里，”他说着，对着正跟Tim搭讪的男人露出一个颇具威胁意味的笑容，“这位又是？”

“哦——”那个男人顿了顿，看上去有点儿窘迫，“我不知道您就是她在等的人，如果早知道的话我绝不会，我是说，抱歉，先生。”

“嗯。”来人点了点头，揽着Tim的腰把他拉进怀里——他算准了这会儿他不会反抗——慢慢点了点头，“你可以走了。”

而当那男人的身影逐渐消失在两人的视野中后，Tim猛得向后来了一个肘击，当然没有打中，但是已经足够让他挣出被人搂腰的窘境，他皱着眉，瞪视着那位大大方方的以本来面目出席酒会的家伙，不愉的开口道，“为什么你会来这里，Damian?”

“你难道不该先谢谢我帮你解围吗，”Damian说着，整了整衣领，促狭的讽刺道，“Albertine？”

“……你知道那不是我的名字对吧。”

“谁在乎，我爱叫你什么就是什么，而且我注意到你的监视对象已经下了舞池，你要不要赶紧挑个舞伴跟过去好确保他不会就那么轻飘飘的消失在你的视线里？”

而Tim依然瞪着他，“在你就站在我旁边的情况下吗？”他揶揄着，“这里谁有那么大的胆子来和我们以刻薄闻名遐迩的Wayne公子抢人，说真的，你不会就为了给我拆台而出现在这里吧。”

“不然还能为了什么，为了我那在顶楼的房间里睡的正香的调查对象吗，他可没有你来的引人注目。”他说着，意有所指的点了点舞池的方向，“不出五分钟，他就要混出去了。”

而Tim，深吸了口气，将手搭上了Damian的肩膀。

“我会恨你的。”他说。

不管从哪个角度上讲，他和Damian都是越相处越不和谐的典范，而至于这两个不和谐之间有没有确切联系Tim不太确定，毕竟他也没有专门为此做过调查，但是从Damian的表现来看，Tim还是觉得两者之间有着千丝万缕的联系。

总的来说，会出现现在这样奇奇怪怪的局面，毒藤大约得负百分之五的责，之所以是百分之五而不是百分之五十，是因为即使是在他们遭到花粉攻击的当晚也并没有出什么大事儿，拜托，在哥谭的夜晚，几个吻痕能算什么大事。

真正让事情糟糕起来是在那之后，因为Tim意外的发现Damian居然也会因为一个吻而脸红……这种事儿不管怎么说都有趣的出奇。

“你能想象吗，他，脸红，就为了一个机缘巧合下的吻。”Tim喝干了自己的咖啡，盘着腿坐在床上打字，电话夹在颈窝里。

“怎么说，我觉得那很可爱，但是Timbo你不觉得你有点儿过渡沉迷了吗，我觉得小D他……”

“可爱？要我说那就是纯天然的笑料，生活总该有点趣味不是嘛。”

“但是……”

“Dick，”Tim在电话这头轻柔的劝住了自己的大哥，“我有分寸的。”

他确实做的很有分寸。

Tim天生一副聪明乖巧的面皮，可惜本质上依然得算是带角的恶魔，更何况前面还有个Dick这样的大哥作为表率，利用起黄段子来根本就是得心应手，隐喻，暗示，调侃，乃至于眼神和微动作，在Damian面前，他有一千种方式逗到熊孩子耳尖红。

按照流行用语的说法，这个也算个反差萌。

最接近爆炸的一次Damian重重的把自己喝空了的杯子掼在桌上，发出的巨响足以吓飞整个蝙蝠洞的蝙蝠，而Tim挑了挑眉，靠在水槽边上扭过头去，极不怕死的舔了舔唇——他刚刚故意在嘴角留了一圈炼乳。

而Damian盯着他，深绿色的眼睛慢慢眯起，最后吐出的却是一句近似威胁的话来，“你不会以为逗我就像逗猫吧Drake？”他说着，语气十二分的不善，“我现在很不幸的通知你，我和我的父亲一样记仇。”

“无所谓，”Tim耸了耸肩，“而且你到底哪来这么大的自信？”

“你会知道的。”Damian说完，拉开椅子走出了厨房。

而不久之后，Tim还真的知道了。

当Damian把他扒光了绑在不知道从哪儿搞来的金属轮椅上的时候他头脑里最为懊悔的居然是已经在无形中对这个小魔鬼卸了防——他没道理在睡梦中被人接近却无知无觉，Damian也不能在他的眼皮底下给他的晚餐下药。

“觉悟吧Drake，我慈悲的允许你自己挑选。”Damian说着，当着他的面开始从一个黑色的袋子里一样样的掏出玩具，口球，束缚带，各种类型的鞭子和按摩棒，一看就是从地下市场里打包收缴的高级货。

“你明白这算是犯罪吧。”

“你先动嘴的。”

“你先动手的。”

“没关系。”Damian挑了挑嘴角，看起来应当是想摆出一个笑，即使是在这种时候他也不忘了展露他那份猫科捕食者的残忍天真，哪怕是大权在握的时候也要逗着猎物玩儿。

“我还是能让你先动嘴的。”

他说对了。

大约二十五分钟之后Tim终于还是在Damian的挑逗之下认了栽，明明这整个过程里他们甚至没有真正的皮肤接触，但是在情欲被勾起之后他被束缚的身体无论怎样挣扎都不可能让自己获得满足，针刺般的酥痒渐渐的浸透了他的整个身体，空虚感似乎是从脊髓的深处朝外涌动，他头一次知道疼痛居然也能使他兴奋。

而性欲的确和咳嗽一样掩藏不住。

但在他真的开口命令Damian上他之前他的大脑里居然还是硬生生的插入了一组对仗的诡异问答，完全就是要为这个完全被他搞砸的糟糕的情况做一组毫不健全的注解。

Question：逗猫方式错误会怎样？Answer：被挠。

Question：逗熊孩子方式错误会怎样？Answer：被操。

还真说不上哪样更好。

而现在的情状好死不死的就让他回想起轮椅上的那次，被全盘压制的感觉老实说没那么好受，虽然最后到底巅峰的体验绝对足够在他的性爱经历中排上前三，但是那也不能改变他对丧失控制权的深恶痛绝。

Tim把追踪用的设备安置到了监控对象的身上，而仅仅一刻钟就已经收获了他所需要的录音，他这次的目标或许足够谨慎，但是自大依然足够让他在舒适区放下全部警惕。

他小心的扶了扶耳道中的微型设备，对依然搂着他的Damian露出了一个暗含杀意的微笑，“现在可以放开我了吗。”

“再等等，”Damian俯身，漫不经心的撩起Tim鬓角垂下的一绺长发，同时错身遮住舞池外又一道投向Tim的视线，“陪我跳完下一支舞。”他说着，将那绺头发别去Tim的耳后。

“你知道这样很招人厌吧。”

“我知道你其实喜欢。”

Tim静默了一下，紧跟着显出来一个比先前更为柔和的微笑，那不是什么好兆头，尤其他现在还做了全套的便装，Tim想着，很清楚自己有点儿上头，“你以为你是中世纪的贵族领主而我是你辖区的贫穷民女么Damian，你不会甚至觉得你享有我的初夜权吧？”Tim说着，试图挣脱Damian箍在他腰间的手，这动作太不合适了，搞得他甚至想再舞池里和他打上一架。

“不止。”Damian很快的回答了他，语调甚至有那么点儿暧昧，而这让Tim皱了皱眉。

“什么？”

“不止初夜权，”Damian这会笑了出来，下巴微微抬起，眼神里有种猛兽捕食前的残忍专注，看的Tim有那么一瞬间甚至感到毛骨悚然，“不止初夜权，”他重复道，“你的初吻，初恋，你的披风，你的身与心，以及你整个人，都是我的。”

过了一会儿，他又补充道，“我知道那时你还是个处子，Drake。”

只差一点，Tim想着，只差一点点他就要忍不住把特别给罪犯们准备的麻醉剂灌进Damian嘴里了。

他永远能让轻而易举的撩起他心中的火焰。

但是当全新的音乐响起的时候他还是将手搭上了对方的肩膀，随着节奏灵巧的滑开了第一个舞步，他没有望着Damian，因此也就错过了他悄然比出的口型，而在那句无声的语言里，如果将那些乱序的音节重新排列组合，那么所能得出的答案就只有一个。

他说，“Albertine，我爱你。”

**Author's Note:**

> 明明我最开始的时候就是想写写他俩跳舞……最后的成稿是个什么玩意儿……  
> 然后文中提到的大米被亲会脸红是真的，但是我不记得出处了，然后关于提宝和大米那什么的时候是处子当然是不可能的事，但是作者就是突然想任性一下。  
> 全文3000+，以上。
> 
> 又：不负责任的彩蛋1：
> 
> “所以，”Tim说，“为什么你就不用变装？”
> 
> “这还用说么Drake，”Damian扬了扬下巴，“我太高了，也太壮了，做这种便装不好看了，倒是你Albertine，你真是美得令人惊讶。”
> 
> 不负责任的彩蛋2：
> 
> “只是因为’他脸红看起来蠢爆了’这样的理由而勾引自己年幼的弟弟，我可不觉得这种行为算得上理智。”
> 
> “如果你要听学术解释，那这就只是kis mesis以及hatred romance的综合体现而已，没什么大不了的。”
> 
> “那非学术解释呢。”
> 
> “……我深爱你而我尚未明了？”


End file.
